boltsandblipfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Blood
'Dr. Blood '(voiced by Colin Fox)http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3245810/?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_t5 is a human who serves as the main antagonist of Bolts & Blip. He plans to use the legendary Black Box to conquer the galaxy. He was formerly a colleague with Dr. Tommy, but due to his dissatisfaction of the C.R.A.T.E.R Project and his desire for world domination, they split and became enemies. He controls a whole army of Blood Bots to act as his enforcers. He once persuaded Bolts to join him after the latter split his friendship with Blip, demonstrating Blood's manipulative skill. He has an underling called D-Gor, whom he does not treat very well. Design Appearance His true appearance is not actually shown until near the end of the series, where he makes his presence known. In his past years, he wore a space suit like Dr. Tommy, but coloured red instead of white. Until near the season finale, only his gauntlet and the back of his chair are seen. His true appearance shows that Blood is short and bald, having a few wrinkles on his face. His left eye is robotic, and has a red lens due to injuries. He wears a small spacesuit (due to height) with a red dome around his head to help him breathe on the moon. Personality Unlike Dr. Tommy, who is kind and happy, Dr. Blood is the opposite, being very serious.Robots Don't Dream Part 1 His actions make him the main villain of the series, including turning Bolts evil and his plans for world domination. When his missions fail, he gets angry and he takes his frustrations on D-Gor. He has a tendency to laugh evilly when his plans take are in progress. In many episodes, he hits D-Gor on the head when he questions his orders, or does something he doesn't like. Biography History Dr. Blood started out as a colleague to Dr. Tommy building robots and gadgets for the upcoming Lunar League. When they were exploring the moon to start building Lunar City, they found footprints made by Bolts and Blip, who came from the future, that eventually led to nowhere (shown in a flash back in A Blip in Time). They never saw the robots though. Later, while trying to get some leaky pipes fixed, he suggests that the robots should do with real weapons instead of water weapons. Garry, while chatting with the two scientists on a computer says that Blood shouldn't talk about anymore of that; it freaks him out. A couple of hours later, Blood complains that peace will never be achieved while using the C.R.A.T.E.R Project; that it should be achieved by the extermination of the human race, replacing it with an army of robots with him as the ruler of the galaxy. Tommy and Blood have a brief robot battle, resulting in an explosion caused by a Squeaker bomb. Dr. Tommy and Blood disappeared after the explosion, but Blood began working on the Blood Bots and to find out who was his secret weapon. Bolts and Blip Dr. Blood turned out to have survived the explosionRobots Don't Dream Part 2 in Dr. Tommy's lab, resulting him to lose his left eye, his left arm, and theoretically, his legs. Dr. Blood later built a secret lair underground Lunar City, to come up with various plans for revenge. When he makes his debut,The Curse of the Vampire Bot Dr. Blood created a bat resembling robot to infect Saedee with the V-4 Vampire Virus, a kind of infection that allows Blood to control whoever was infected. (the only problem was a bug where a victim places shorts on his/her head.) He uses the newly infected Saedee to infect all the other Thunderbolts during a Lunar League match. The task is finished, only Blip and Gridiron remaining. In his lair, Blood regards that after he infects Blip, he'll infect Gridiron, which he will use to control the Thunderbolts, then every spectator in the stadium, then the moon, then the world, then the solar system, then the whole galaxy, then; just as Blood gets to that, he asks D-Gor what is bigger than a galaxy but not quite the whole universe, claiming that he'll control that too. He orders the vampires to pursue Gridiron and Blip to infect them. But he didn't know that a vampire hunter was helping Blip the whole time. The duo raid the Thunderbolts' dressing room and disinfect everybody who was infected, leaving Dr. Blood to scream in defeat. He makes another appearance in Steve in Charge, but this time it was brief. He was ordering the two executives of the Dloob Corporation to promote their company with Dloob's products (hindering their performance) and to give the Thunderbolts loads of cash. According to Blood, when the Thunderbolts get so hungry for money, they will do anything he tells them. Things went well for Blood and the two executives. However, when the the latter lost control over the Thunderbolts, Blood was never shown on screen. It may have been possible that he had admitted defeat for now.Steve in Charge He appears again in The Black Box. Sources told Blood that the mythical Black Box still existed. Blood wonders about this, because he thought that it was destroyed. Blood orders the Blood Bots to go search for it, hoping that it will lead him to his secret weapon. After a Blood Bot participaed in a huge gunfight, it gave Blood the Black Box. but due to its magical powers, it disappeared. Blood hopelessly searched for it, while he griped and complained. Dr. Blood later built the new Saedee-34 to spy on the Thunderbolts and obtain the plans for Dr. Tommy's secret bot. She would later go leak the information to the Blood Bots. Dr. Blood was unaware Saedee was on to her counterpart, and eventually got into a fight with her. Saedee-34 was then reformatted into an ice slush machine. Meanwhile, Dr. Blood and Igor try to decipher the message about what flavour would they like. Dr. Blood says it's in code and they reply, "Blueberry". A nozzle shoots at D-Gor with blue ice slush, and Dr. Blood groans in defeat again.Evil Saedee Blood then appears in the episode We Are The Champions. Dr. Blood uses the Blood Bots to interuppt a Lunar League game in order to find out who was Dr. Tommy's secret bot. Equipped with scanners, they swarm the battefield. Blip, who was Dr. Tommy's Bot, managed to stay one step ahead of the Blood Bots, and either shot or escaped them. Just as Dr. Blood was finally accepting defeat again, a Blood Bot came in with scan data. Dr. Blood desprately opened it, and found out who was his own secret weapon the whole time- '''Bolts. '''A bit later in Lord Of The Box, D-Gor finds him. Dr. Blood successfully captured Bolts in Fall Out. He persuaded Bolts to join him, because Blip was not his friend. He tormented Bolts by repeatedly replaying the tape which recorded Blip calling Bolts a screw-up. He pushed a button on the back of Bolts' head, which caused him to turn evil. They both laughed maniacally at the ceiling. In Blood Rising, Dr. Blood puts the finishing touches to his plan. He had secretly kidnapped Saedee in order to draw out Blip. Meanwhile, his secret weapon gave him the Black Box, and Dr. Blood exclaimed with glee. He used a huge Reformatter to turn a bunch of Blood Bots into the massive MegaBlood. Saedee criticizes about the way it was created, and D-Gor said that she had good points (Dr. Blood puched him after). Bolts piloted the MegaBlood into the Lunar Arena and began hitting the dome. A blimp showing Dr. Blood's face, while still darkened, flies over the Lunar arena. Dr. Blood re-introduces himself as their new master. His face is clearly shown, and he laughs maniacally. Briefly after Bolts bursts through the Lunar dome, Dr. Blood asks if Phase Three was ready yet. Bolts says that he'll do it, after he dances with the MegaBlood. Dr. Blood, in disappoinment, asks why is his creation so stupid. D-Gor replies that he designed him. Dr. Blood, on the other hand, replies that it was a rhetorical question. He immediately complains why is he explaining this to him. D-Gor asks if that was another rhetorical question, only to get punched on the head. Saedee replied that it was a rhetorical question. She adds that Dr. Blood's plan was doomed from the beginning. Thinking that this wasn't true, he asks why. Saedee replies that his secret weapon is the "goof ball idiot" Bolts. Dr. Blood says that she had a point, but he still had the Black Box. A nearby Blood Bot tells him that his lair has been breached, leaving Dr. Blood to guess it was Blip. He orders the Blood Bots to block every entrance to his lair, but Blip attacks from above, along with Mot Bot and Helsing. The Schleprechauns attack as well. Dr. Blood, however, escapes them. When the entire Lunar League went all-out on the Blood Bots and the MegaBlood, Dr. Blood claimed that he had triumphed. Blip, and the rest of the gang, who invaded Dr. Blood's lair, including Saedee, jumped in to challenge Blood. Blip called in the Squeaker bombs he found before and they weakened Blood's forces. Dr. Blood, having noticed that he was outnumbered, used the Black Box to put everybody to sleep but Blip and Bolts (it never worked on Saedee) When a spaceship came in, Blood saw Dr. Tommy come out of it, and Dr. Blood said that he had arrived in time to witness his greatest mistake. He laughs evilly. Dr. Tommy and Dr. Blood get into a brief arguement over Blood's use of grammar, but eventually get out of it. Dr. Blood participates in a bet that decides the fate of the world. When Blip goes unconscious thanks to Bolts, Blood was sure that he could win. However, Bolts comes to his senses, making Blood frustrated. He calls out large amounts of Blood Bots, but Blip and Bolts eliminate them all. Desperate, Dr. Blood heads in the MegaBlood and holds Saedee hostage, but the latter breaks free. Having had the last straw, Dr. Blood moves towards the anti-matter plant and prepares to shoot it. Blood bellows that he will do anything to beat Dr. Tommy. But however, Blip uses his Super Mode and delivers a puch to the MegaBlood. Dr. Blood gets tossed back to the Lunar Arena, along with the MegaBlood. Dr. Blood gets rusted by Tommy, but Blood wouldn't accept defeat and retreats with the help of D-Gor. Relationships with other characters Bolts After Dr. Blood finds out that Bolts was his secret weapon, he turned Bolts evil, and enilisted him as his second in command. He shows him much more appreciation than the rest of his enforcers, especially when the latter successfully obtained the Black Box. Bolts followed Blood's every ruthless command when piloting the MegaBlood, watching the defenceless Civi-Bots fleeing for their lives. When Bolts turned good again, Blood was enraged and was defeated by Blip. Blood Bots He treats the Blood Bots like an iron fisted dictator, even willing to destroy one of them just to merely demonstrate his intolerance to failure. The Blood Bots however, still show full loyalty to Dr. Blood; even if it means leaving a teammate for dead. Blip Blip and Blood hate each other due to their roles in the series. Dr Blood shows incredible hatred towards Blip throughout the series. Dr. Tommy Blood and Tommy were colleagues working in the C.R.A.T.E.R Project, until Tommy found out about Dr. Blood's plans to dominate the world with his Blood's Bot and that's when they split. After this, they became bitter enemies and both created their own secret weapons; Blood created Bolts, and Tommy created Blip. References Category:Categories Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans